What the Hell?
by THE BiiG K x3
Summary: ok crappy title. Tucker, Valerie, Sam, and Danny get thrown into the Fuedal Era after another invention gone wrong. They not only put in another world but they switched places w the inu gang!
1. Some ppl get cars!

SoooooOOOooo I thought I would try this out. Here are the characters playing inu characters

Sam-Kagome

Danny-Inuyasha

Tucker-Miroku

Valerie-Sango

(Every1 else is the same)

I don't own anything

Chapter 1: the accident

Danny Fenton opened his tired eyes to see his dad, Jack Fenton, his mom, Mattie Fenton, and his sister, Jazz Fenton, standing over his bed with smiling faces.

"Happy Birthday son! Your now sixteen years old and we—well me and your mother want to give you something…" Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out a small rectangular box, about the size of his fist.

"Um…what is it?" Danny asked, afraid it might explode.

"Why it's the Ecto-Time Turner! It sends ghosts to other eras so they won't wreak havoc in our world. I made it just for you! For your birthday!" Jack put the invention into Danny's hands,

"Er…thanks, I guess." Mattie smiled and said,

"Well sweetie, we might not always be around when there is a ghost attack. And we want to protect you. So bring this to school and your breakfast is downstairs." Everyone left Danny sitting in his bed, completely confused.

"Most people get a car for their birthday, but oh! Not me! I get an Ecto-whatever!" he mumbled as he trudged down the second-floor stairs. He grabbed a waffle shaped as a ghost and went out the door without saying goodbye.

He walked up to Sam's house, just as she was getting into her black porsh. She waved for him to come over,

"Hey Danny! Want to catch a ride?" Danny ran over to her and jumped in (well more like opened the door and stuff but you get the picture).

"Hey thanks. So are we picking up tuck?" Sam started the car,

"Yep oh and happy birthday!" she said handing him a small box wrapped in green and gold paper with a blue bow. Danny opened it to find keys,

"Huh?" Sam laughed,

"I'd thought you'd say that. It's keys to a car. I knew your folks would get you some ghost hunting thing so I got you what every teenager wants. Just come over to my house after school and you will see it." Danny's face lit up,

"Wow! This is amazing! Thank you so much!" The car stopped and tucker got in with a present in his hands also.

"Hey guys! Happy Birthday, dude." He handed his newspaper-wrapped present to Danny who immediately ripped it open.

"Oh sweet a nano! You guys rock!"

"Yeah man, we know." Tucker said. Sam parked the car infront of the school and got out, followed by tucker and Danny.

About 2 classes later…

"Hey guys! Um…what's that?" Valerie said pointing to the Ecto-Time Turner that fell out of his bag.

"Oh its just some stupid ghost-hunting thing my parents gave me. I wonder if it works." Danny said as he pushed a button. Big Mistake! Tucker, Sam, Danny, and Valerie got sucked into a vortex coming from the small cube.

SO DID YOU LIKE IT? MY FRIEND SENT THIS PIC TO ME THAT SHE FOUND OF DP CHARATERS AS THE INU-GANG! IT'S SO FUNNY. WELL REVIEW!


	2. Spazz

Hey! Thanks for reviewing!

**Sam-n-Danny1** ok so if you want the link then you have to put http/www. Cause it won't work if I write it with the http/www. Ok so here it is jpg

**Fanficaholic** yeah, miroku is the guy that grabs girl's butts! Lol poor, poor sango/Valerie

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 2: …spazz

The group of friends landed in a 'THUMP' on a patch of dirt, where a little orange kit was digging.

"Inuyasha! You just ruined my whole! Idiot." The little fluff ball whined. Danny got out of the whole,

"Hey kid, I think you have the wrong person." Shippo looked confused,

"Kagome, what's wrong with inuyasha? He hasn't hit me or something." Sam moaned and opened her eyes.

"D-Danny? Why are you wearing dog—"

"PERVERT!" Valerie slapped Tucker hard across the face.

"Hey I can't help it, Val! You just look so good in that outfit!" Tucker said in a goofy anime face. An old lady with an eye patch over her eye came out of a hut,

"Lunch." And she went back in.

"hey! I'm in my ghost form! AH! Where's my ears! Oh my god I have dog-ears! And a sword!" Danny all of a sudden yelled panicking. Tucker looked at his hand,

"Why do I have beads around my—AHH! SOME ONE HELP ME!" his wind tunnel started and it was sucking in every single tree around them.

"Tucker! Stop this thing!" Yelled Valerie falling into the vortex that was tucker's hand. He quickly put the beads back on,

"Sorry, Val. Sam? Are you ok?" Sam was sitting by a tree rocking back and forth mumbling something.

"Sam?" Danny asked coming closer. The closer they got, the more they could hear her whispering

"Black, bats, dark, black, bats, dark." Over and over.

"BLACK!" she yelled running over to Valerie who was dressed in Sango's demon hunter outfit.

"Give me that! Its black—" the old lady came out of the hut again,

"Hey! Are you deaf? I said lunch!" Everyone went silent and followed her inside confused.

"Um…do we know you?" Valerie said once they got food. Keade looked like they went mad.

"Yes, ye should know who I am. Are you ticked in the head, Sango?" This made Valerie even more confused,

"Who's Sango? I'm Valerie; this is Danny, Tucker, and Sam. Who are you two?" she said pointing to her and Shippo.

"Yeah and what's with the dog ears and sword? Where are we?" Danny said getting up.

"Danny, sit do—" Sam got cut off by Danny plummeting into the floor. "What the hell was that?" Tucker said.

"Ye really don't know where ye are. I am keade. I am a priestess and this is the Feudal Era. How did ye get here?" Keade asked. Danny recovered from the 'sit' and sat up straight,

"Well I am Danny Phantom, I think. I'm half ghost and half human, Valerie is a ghost hunter, Tucker is a Techno nerd ("hey!"), and Sam is a Goth. We some how got sucked into a ghost catching thing my dad built and landed here. We are from Amity Park, 2005. Can you please explain why we are dressed like this!" he said

"I think you all switched places with Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku." Magoya said jumping onto Danny's shoulder.

"AHHHH! A TALKING FLEA!" the 16 year old yelled. 00

"O…kay…so who are they?" Sam said, slightly scared. Keade explained the stories behind each of them and told them about Naraku. (I am waaaayyy to lazy to write all of their stories!)

Ok thanks for the reviews! Whoop R&R!


End file.
